The invention under consideration relates to a conductor system for warehouse cranes or transporters servicing warehouse shelving. The shelving is equipped with a conductor rail containing several conductive elements placed in a vertical plane. The system consists of at least one warehouse crane or transporter, with a collector trolley coupled respectively to a warehouse crane or transporter. Each collector trolley comprises of a body containing carbon brushes and wheels.
Such a system which uses an arm on the warehouse crane or transporter with a number of pick-up constructions is in practice known. Each pick-up construction consists of an arm which is hingeable under spring tension coupled to the arm with a tiltable carbon brush at the end. A spring at the end tensions the brush against one of the tilt-sides, to prevent the brush from tilting. A disadvantage of this system is that tilting can only be prevented in one transport direction. An additional disadvantage is that when the warehouse crane or transporter is removed from a conductor, the carbon brushes can tilt downwards, which is a problem when they return to their grip position on the conductor of the next section.
The purpose of the invention in consideration is to provide a conductor system for warehouse cranes or transporters which is not affected by the existing system's problems.